


Santa Claus is coming to town

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chimney, Cute!Dean, Dean is adorable and also a dork, Dean would do anything for Cas, Family time, First Kiss, M/M, but what else is new, even dress as Santa, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean would do anything for Castiel. Everyone knows that but Cas. But dressing as Santa for Jack? Yeah. Even that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Santa Claus is coming to town

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here is Day 10!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [LittleDuck46!](https://littleduck46.tumblr.com/) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Chimney

Sam is reading one of his favorite books for the third time, when he hears something from the other side of the bunker. It sounds like a really loud crash and Sam sighs.

Of course.

Whenever he wants to have some quiet time, the others go wild and destroy something or touch cursed objects or do whatever Dean wants them to do. It’s always the same. 

Sam stretches and then puts the book away before he leaves the warmth of his room. He is a bit surprised that it’s so cold in the bunker, but he just pushes the sleeves of his flannel down and looks around for his family.

He finds Castiel in the kitchen.

“Cas? What happened? Did you hear that noise?” Sam wants to know, but the angel seems really calm. Normally he would be at Dean’s side either yelling at his dumbass of a brother, or taking care of him.

So it can’t be too bad at least.

“Yeah, I believe that was Santa.” Castiel replies, before he takes out a plate from the shelf. For a tiny second Sam thinks about taking Castiel’s temperature, maybe he is hallucinating. Then he remembers that there could be an evil Santa in their home. 

Maybe a god or a shapeshifter.

“Okay where is my gun?” Sam says and then he stops again, because Castiel opens one of Dean’s boxes and put some cookies on the plate. Cookies that are shaped like trees and santa hats.

Sam didn’t even know that Dean had baked some. Normally Sam eats healthy all year, but there is nothing better than Dean’s Christmas cookies. Sam comes closer and wants to take one, but Castiel slaps him on the hand.

Ouch. Sam puts his finger in his mouth.

“Those are for Santa.” Castiel says and… maybe he is really crazy. Sam wants to argue with him about that, but Castiel just turns around and leaves the kitchen. Sam follows him and even though he has long legs, Castiel is faster.

He follows the angel into an old room, that they never really use and the first thing he sees it nothing. There is black smoke everywhere and Sam coughs loudly. Castiel uses his grace to make it disappear. 

“What the fuck?” Sam asks and he hears someone giggling.

He only realizes now that Jack is sitting there on the ground. He looks really happy and, like always, that warms Sam’s heart. Castiel puts the cookies down and Jack takes them. He doesn’t eat them, he put them right in front of the old chimney.

“Santa! I bought you cookies.” Jack says happily and Sam has to smile. No way.

There is that noise out of the chimney again and then someone swears quietly. Sam shakes his head, too bad he doesn’t have his phone here, he would love to take a picture of that. This is too good to be true.

“Ho ho ho.”

Sam can’t help the laugh that escapes him, even though now Castiel is glaring at him. Jack gets up as well now, he seems super excited and Sam imagines that he is vibrating from his happiness.

There is more noise and more soot coming out of the chimney and then there are some black boots. Sam’s eyebrows raise when he sees red legs next and then Dean finally falls out of the chimney.

He lands on his ass and grunts. Sam snorts loudly. Castiel glares a bit more.

“Santa!” Jack says happily and he holds out a hand. Dean takes it and Jack helps him up. It looks amazing. Sam has to laugh or he will choke. Dean actually wears a real Santa costume, even green gloves.

He also wears a thick white beard and a Santa hat. He must’ve put some pillows under his coat, because he looks just like Sam had imagined Santa as a kid. He can see that Dean smiles now.

“Is there a Jack Kline here?” Dean asks, his voice even deeper and he pretends to look around for him. Jack hastily holds up his hand and Dean nods.

“Hi I’m Jack!” 

“Well and have you been a good boy Jack?” Dean asks, and his voice cracks a few times. Sam doesn’t laugh this time, not when Jack really seems to believe this is Santa and not Dean.

“Of course. My fathers say I’m still learning though, but I’m on the right path.” Jack explains and Sam feels himself nodding. This is true, Jack is on the right path. Sam coughs slightly, this time to hide that he is tearing up a bit.

“That is good to hear, because I have something for you.” Dean looks into the huge bag he had brought with him. He pulls out a nicely wrapped present and Jack takes it happily. 

“I’m surprised Dean did this.” Castiel says and he pulls Sam out of his thoughts. Jack is now sitting back on the ground and unwraps his present. Sam can see some nougat there but also a racing car or something.

“You are?” Sam asks, because he is not.

“Yeah I mean I asked him earlier, but I didn’t expect him to do it. Thought he would be too embarrassed.” Castiel explains quietly and Sam shakes his head.

“Nah, he’s too much in love with you, to say no to something.” Sam explains and he can see how the angel blushes. Sam looks to Dean, who looks so lovingly at Castiel, that even Sam has to smile. 

Just like he said.

“Too bad Dean is missing this.” Jack says, while he is already stuffing his face with nougat. Sam laughs and then sits down beside Jack, to steal one bite of the chocolate. He pretends to ignore that Dean goes back to Castiel.

“Here Sam, Santa brought you something as well.” Jack explains and then holds out something. Sam is not surprised to see that Dean wrapped him some fruits. That asshole. Sam looks back to them.

Castiel and Dean are staring at each other again. Sam rolls his eyes, but he hopes Dean finally makes a move. Or that the angel does it. They just finally need to get their shit together.

“Thank you.” Castiel whispers, while Sam puts the wrapping paper away and then Jack gasps. Sam looks up.

“Oh my god Sam! Santa is kissing Castiel!”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c2b3d859cd52a7c2508f27274b1d8c82/84e71424aae9d916-57/s540x810/e0117199b54c2b05ab081c3b36c82dd366f7e595.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
